


Solidarity

by AuraSweet13



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Gen, Or as I'm calling them, The Blacklist Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Director makes an advance on Samar, but he doesn't succeed. Set after Sir Crispin Crandall but before Zal Bin Hasaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solidarity

Samar Navabi was in Cooper's old office, making sure that there was no evidence of the conversation herself and Ressler had. She'd barely closed out of the footage he'd shown her before she heard a voice behind her. "What are you doing up here all by yourself?" It felt like tension had been injected into her bloodstream as she turned to face the Director.

"Just making sure everything is in order." She responded calmly. "I was just leaving."

The Director's gait was smooth and unhurried as he entered the office and approached her. "You don't need to leave on my account."

"It's late, I just want to get home and sleep." Samar moved away from him, fighting to stay calm. But he met her as she did so.

"Did I tell you that I loved that jacket on you? It suits you." His tone was calm, like they were talking about the weather. Again, he appraised her, and she felt nothing but revulsion. "Not that this outfit is unflattering. It's quite the opposite in fact."

 _Touch me, you bastard. I dare you. Power or not, I will take your hand off without blinking._ The thought was so venomous it caught her off guard. "You're being very unprofessional right now." The only thing stopping her from getting violent with him was the fact that he was here under the request of the President.

"Maybe so. But I'm a man who knows what he likes, what he wants." The Director then placed his hands on either side of the desk, boxing her in. "And there are few things I like more than a beautiful woman." As he reached out to brush a few stray strands of hair away from her face, she swore she all but stopped breathing. He dropped his hand from her cheek, but not before ghosting his fingers along it, down her body, where his large hand coasted over her side, through her shirt. Samar twitched away from him, hoping to whatever God was up there that he didn't try to take this further.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Samar exhaled a sharp, relieved breath as she looked past the Director to find Aram and Ressler standing in the doorway. She wasn't sure how her face looked, but however it looked, it made both of them enter the office. "Get away from her, now." Samar relaxed further when he stepped back from her with his hands raised in a surrendering gesture, and Aram ran to her side, while Ressler kept a wary eye on him.

"Fair enough. I'll see the three of you back here tomorrow." The Director said, and though the statement was clearly directed to all three of them, he kept his eyes on her before turning and leaving the office.

"Are you okay?" Aram immediately turned to focus on her.

Samar nodded. "I'm fine." She wished she felt as convincing as she sounded. "You two had perfect timing." She said finally, once she was sure she'd gotten her emotions under control.

"Don't worry, Samar. He won't even consider getting that close to you again, if he knows what's good for him." Ressler told her, and she gave him a weak smile. They'd gotten off to a rocky start as partners, but now she had no doubts. She knew he could be relied on.

Aram nodded. "We've got your back." He added.

"And I have both of yours, too." Samar's words were said without a hint of hesitation. The three of them left the office together.

There was no sign of the Director.

Samar felt that, between the three of them, they could stay afloat until all of this had been sorted out for good.


End file.
